10 Song Challenge - Ereri
by Miss-Mason123
Summary: Here's my take on the 10 song challenge! Hope you like the fics 'cause I enjoyed writing them. Some aren't that good I admit that now but when you only have 3 minutes to write, it's going to be a little rushed :P R&R! Disclaimer: I don't anything to do with Shingeki no Kyojin or the music listed in the fics


**Rules**

Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever

Put your music program on shuffle and start playing songs

For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme chosen earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either

Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include song name/artist

* * *

**1. Youth & Whiskey – Black Veil Brides**

"Just drink it."  
"What if I don't want to?" "Brat, I will force this down your neck if I have to." Levi frowned and folded his arms over his chest. The brunette shook his head, standing quickly from his position at the table. "I'm sorry sir, but I'm not drinking that." He pointed at the glass in front of the pair. Inside, Levi rolled his eyes but he'd never show that on the outside. "Fine, don't drink it," he turned and walked over to the window behind him, staring at the sunset, the last of the dying sun making his hair and skin glow. "You'll just be cleaning my office and the stables for the next three months every day." He heard a small gasp come from the other man in the room. A second later, he heard the glass being picked up and the brown liquid being drained from it. "That wasn't too bad now, was it?"

* * *

**2. Wanted Dead or Alive – Bon Jovi**

Levi sat heavily on a rock in the grounds of the Survey Corps headquarters. His whole body ached from the hard training that day and every movement meant him wincing in pain. He heard footsteps and quickly turned his head. A rare smile grew across his lips when he saw the approaching figure. Eren Jaeger hastily saluted his superior officer, which Levi waved off. "Corporal sir," the young man started. "I was wondering if…If you were feeling alright…" He stammered out. He almost regretted asking, never knowing what the older man's reaction would be. Instead of the pain Eren was expecting, Levi asked, "Why do you ask?" The brunette blinked in surprise. "It's just er…You left training quite quickly and you were limping slightly so…" Levi shook his head and stood, wincing sharply. "Never mind my actions Jaeger, just make sure you're alright before worrying about me. It was a harsh training session." The teen nodded. "I just wanted to know if you were alright sir."

* * *

**3. Bottoms up – Nickelback**

"Three!" The Corporal shouted over the field, making Eren jump at the sudden noise. His gaze flicked over to the shorter man, seeing him stood there, fuming. He raced over, stumbling slightly on the uneven ground. "Two!" Panting and out of breath, the brunette collapsed onto his knees opposite the ravenette just before "One!" Came out of his mouth. Levi looked down at the sweaty male, frowning slightly. "Oi brat, you're working yourself too hard. You just came out of the infirmary." The younger man looked up, his face pale and clammy. The Corporal sighed and rolled his eyes, placing a cup against the boy's lips, making him drink the warm liquid inside. "Bottoms up brat."

* * *

**4. Savin' Me – Nickelback**

"Levi! Levi, no don't give up on me!" Eren cried as he held the older man to his chest. "No…" He sniffed and buried his face into the Corporal's hair. "I should've been concentrating, I'm so sorry…" He sobbed out, feeling Levi's hand grasp loosely onto his shirt. A 15m class Titan had appeared out of nowhere on a routine expedition beyond the walls, going straight for Eren. Levi had jumped in at the last second and saved the boy, causing himself to add multiple injuries to his already damaged body. "E…Eren…Don't be…Don't be stupid…I'm not giving up…" The ravenette said softly in his last breath as his eyes fluttered shut for the last time. "No…No!" The young man's cries were heard in a two mile radius.

* * *

**5. Settle Down – No Doubt**

"For the last time no, brat." Eren pouted. "But why not sir? It's just a little spar." Levi looked up from his paperwork and at the boy stood in front of his desk. "Do you remember the last time you wanted 'a little spar'? You were in the infirmary for two weeks." The brunette grinned and shrugged lightly. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Please Heichou!" The older man sighed and put down his pen, standing up and rounding his desk. "No Jaeger. Do you want another broken arm?" Just before the boy said anything, he held his hand up. "I'm not sparring with you. You break too easily." "But Heichou…" Eren whined, pouting again. With a roll of his eyes, Levi swept Eren off his feet, causing him to roughly land on his backside. "No. Now get out of here." The boy stumbled to his feet and left quickly.

* * *

**6. Rebel Love Song – Black Veil Brides**

Eren gently tapped his fingers in a rhythm against the wooden frame of his bed, staring up at the ceiling. "I don't see why they still keep me in here," he murmured. "I've proven I'm safe enough." He sighed and sat up, hearing the door to his cell open. "Oi brat. Get up." Came the short command of his short commanding officer. The brunette stood, glad to have already changed his clothes. "Good morning Corporal." He said simply, walking over to the door. Just as he began to pass the older man, he smirked and gently placed a kiss on his cheek. "I love it when you wake me up." He whispered. Levi shoved his shoulder. "Knock it off brat." He snapped, but smiling all the same. "Get washed up and head to breakfast, I'll see you there." He said, before walking off. "I love you sir!" The younger boy called over to him.

* * *

**7. Taking over Me – Evanescence**

A strange sensation began to bubble in the young man's stomach. He had never _ever _felt this way before. He looked down at his plate, trying not to look at _him. _That was proving hard to do though, so after a few seconds, he looked up. The warm feeling started up again as Eren's eyes locked onto Corporal Levi's face. The older man was deep in conversation so didn't noticed Eren's stare. The strange sensation filling Eren up at that moment in time was love. Love for the Corporal. However, the brunette was never going to tell anyone. Then again, he didn't even want to admit it to himself after the incident in the courtroom. He shuddered at the memory and looked back down, blushing slightly.

* * *

**8. When We Stand Together – Nickelback**

Everyone knew they were a couple. The way they stood together was simple proof. In the beginning, Eren tried to stay away from Levi as much as possible but now, he was practically glued to his side. The shorter man gently laced his pale fingers with Eren's, resting his head on the other man's shoulder. "Eren." He said softly, looking out at the rolling hills around them. Eren looked down at his lover, smiling softly. "What?" Levi rolled his eyes. "How many times, it's 'pardon' not 'what' and I just had to say, I love you."

* * *

**9. Always – Bon Jovi**

The pair sat across from each other, each staring at the cards in their hands. In their game of poker, Levi was winning over Eren. _He's got a good poker face_. Was what Eren thought but he knew that was just the other man's normal face. Levi scanned his cards and almost let a smirk cross his face but he kept it neutral. "So, if I win this hand brat, you have to clean my office five times a week for a month." Eren winced slightly. He didn't want to do that. "And if I win?" "I let you off cleaning duties for a month." The older man shrugged and gestured for the other to lay his cards on the desk between them. With a confident smirk, the brunette laid his hand. "Full house." Levi laughed loudly, it was the first time Eren had heard him do so. "Straight flush." He countered, fanning out his cards. "Looks like you'll be doing a lot of cleaning for the next month brat." The younger man sighed. "Do you always win when we play this game?" He asked, resting his elbow on the table and then his chin on his hand. Levi returned his face to his normal composed mask and nodded. "Always."

* * *

**10. Suffocating Under Words of Sorrow – Bullet For My Valentine **

The man stared at the bed they shared, a small smile playing on his lips. He sat down on the edge, running his hand over the other's side. The soldier sighed and laid back, feeling an arm rest against his chest. He looked over, seeing the sparkling blue-green eyes of his lover staring at him. His lips uttered the words 'I love you' but no sound came out. The man blinked and as soon as he did, the image of his lover disappeared. He sighed, closing his eyes, a small tear rolling down his cheek. "I miss you Eren…" Levi said softly. "I just want to see your eyes, your smile…Why did you have to die?"

* * *

**A/N: So I decided to do a song challenge. Not my best work, not my worst. Please read and review! And if you liked any of them and you'd like to see them turned into a full length fic, don't hesitate to ask!**


End file.
